Geek Love
by HinataNinja777
Summary: "I never thought this would happen to me. He wasn't my type let alone anyone I wanted to be with. But somehow I am attracted to him...The only problem is I just don't know who he really is..."
1. Chapter 1

A/N-It's been a long time since I've written a fan fiction and I really never thought I would be writing it again because of school. But somehow I got the feeling to come back and do another Fairy Tail story and finish the ones I was already working on. Anyway this is just thanks to those who actually took the time to read this. ^_^

* * *

><p>The Geek<p>

By Samantha Green

"One should never try to be something there not. Being uncomfortable is something that is daily in the life of humans. Teenagers though have it hard when it comes to their image. Having to follow the next best thing or being like the popular one at school. High School has always done that to teens; making them believe that what they are is not right. This is defiantly true for Angel Oak High were the students must act like top quality or follow someone who is already at that level.

Every student though is not the same. There are many clicks that lie within this school each having its own advantages and disadvantages. There is however on single group that is labeled something special. Not only does this group only have one person but in this group everyone tries to avoid this single person. She is labeled as strange and unfriendly. Her name is Lucy Heartifilia and she is entitled the 'Geek' of the school.

This title of 'Geek' is not uncommon in the everyday life of a teenager. In fact in other high schools it's used commonly. However in the magic world this word is like poison to ones lips. For a person to have such a name is unforgivable. They are described as antisocial, weird looking, and unwanted people whose magic levels are very weak. Lucy does basically fit this title however, as there are many unexplainable things in this world, she is probably the strangest girl one would ever meet."

End

"One would call me unapproachable right?" Lucy said as she was reading the newspaper article. "I suppose who ever wrote this has got me down right to the very core. " Lucy sighed and threw the paper in the trash next to her. Garbage such as that was a waste of her time and basically a waste of paper. By the time she had read the whole article however she knew that by now half the school would have read this trash.

As she lied against the chair she looked outside at the many masses of students reading the paper; each mouth most likely uttering something about her. "Lucy!" an unexpected voice said from behind her. As Lucy looked up some threads of scarlet hair hit her nose.

"Erza,' she said wiping her hair away. "Why are you here?" she asked sitting up.

"Have you seen the paper?" Erza said as she shoved it in Lucy's face.

"Oh course I have," Lucy said as she pushed it away.

"Aren't you mad?" she asked puzzled.

"Why would I be?"

"Because this paper is all about you and how strange you are..."

Lucy ignored Erza's less than encouraging words. Why she was there was above Lucy since the two weren't friends. Of course Erza was the second person at the bottom of the popularity list. She was a pretty girl but lacked the social skills that the average teen should have. Strangely enough though she always talked to Lucy as if they were friends. "Look I really don't care what some newspaper says about me. It's not like it's going to change anything."

"But..." Erza sighed. "I guess I see where your coming from...Just wish you were a little more active about it."

Just then the school bell rang. The class was quickly filled up and the sweet silence was gone. Erza took her normal seat in front of Lucy and buried her head in a book. While trying to ignore the masses of noises from her piers Lucy buried her head into her arms. "Hey Lucy," a familiar voice said. Lucy popped her head up to see Sam standing over her smiling. Lucy glared at her intently. Apparently she was a little angry with that article Sam put up but not for the reasons one would think. "Are you mad at me or something?" Sam asked innocently.

"Look I could care less about your article. So just leave me alone alright."

Sam didn't listen and still watched Lucy. Her smile disappeared and she looked disappointed at the fact that Lucy wasn't happy with what she wrote about her."Lucy please don't be mad...I didn't mean to..." Sam however was interrupted by some girls calling out to her. It was no doubt her fan club that she developed. "B-be right over.." she stuttered. "I'll see you later Lucy..." Lucy grunted and Sam left still looking over to her.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh to her?" Erza asked as she turned to Lucy. "It's not like she wrote it to ruin you or anything."

"Wrong my dear Erza. I personally know that she wrote this about me in hopes of provoking me."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say I have my ways." And indeed she did. But her ways were more of spying into the mind of her enemies. She had a special ability where she could easily read the minds of the people she focused on. A strange ability indeed and only she knew how to use it. As one of the best students in school one couldn't expected any less from her.

"So what does she think of you?"

"She hates me," Lucy said smiling. "In fact she wrote this article in hopes that I would warm up to her and then become her friend. After that she would betray me somehow."

"Wow that's an elaborate plan even for someone like her," Erza joked.

"Yup. Sure is."

The teacher soon came in looking tired as ever. Mister Benson was his name and he has taught history for years. Everyone could tell he was getting ready to retire because he would always state that he would leave his 'evil students' and go off into the sunset with his wife. "Settle down!" he demanded. The classroom soon went into silence. 'Now before I start I would like to tell you who got the highest score on last week's exam." Every sighed knowing exactly who it would be. " Lucy Heartifilia you scored 100% on the history exam. Congratulations," he said unenthusiastically. Everyone turned to Lucy and eyed her enviously. She did nothing but smile confidently enjoying seeing her enemies jealous of her.

Class went buy and the day was over soon as well. Lucy went to her locker but moved aside when letters of hate mail came tumbling down onto the floor. "More hate mail huh?" Erza asked coming up to her.

"Yup...Even more this time." Lucy stepped over the mail and got her things from her locker. "Well I'm going to go home Erza. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah and make sure you be careful going home," she said as Lucy was about to leave.

'Huh?"

"Well lately they said that some strange guy has been lurking around the neighborhood stealing purses and wallets. Just a far warning to you Lucy."

"Thank but I think I can handle any burglar." Such confidence lied in her heart as she believed she could take any one. As a black belt one couldn't really blame Lucy for having a bit of an ego in her fighting skills.

As she was leaving Lucy heard noises coming from behind the school. As a curious young lass it was in her nature that made her want to know what was going on. Maybe a school fight was happening? She always wanted to witness that. She tiptoed over to the wall and slowly went closer to the sound of boys. When she got a closer look she saw Grey, the so called tough boy in school, with two of his friends, and Natsu, the shy nerd. "So do you have what you owe?"

"N-no Grey. I told you I need an extension..."

Grey sighed. "Natsu it's been 4 weeks. I'm sick of waiting."

"Look just give me another week. I promise I'll..."

Natsu shut his mouth when Grey rammed his hand past his head into the wall. "I've had enough waiting on you." Natsu began to shiver. "But I suppose I can give you a little extension. However for not paying your dues on time you shall have a punishment." Grey motioned his head to his two friends as he pulled away from the wall. They slowly walked over Natsu and corned him. Soon the punches rang out and horrible moaning sounds came from Natsu; Grey just standing there smiling.

Lucy backed away trying not to get noticed. She turned around and tried to zone out Natsu's wales. "It's his fault," she said. "His fault for getting involved with a guy like Grey." She began to move away but stopped. His cries became louder and even the punches were somehow unbearable to hear. Lucy tried to force her body to move away but it wouldn't move ahead. Instead she turned back around. "Knock it of!" she yelled pushing the two boys away from Natsu.

"Well if it isn't Lucy the geek. What brings you here?"

"Don't you have better things to do then pick on helpless people?" she asked grinning. Gray twinged.

"Don't talk back to me!"

"I'll do what I want. Or would you like to try and shut me up?" The three of them backed away. Many around school knew of Lucy's skills and strength. Tangling with her was something a foolish person would do.

"C-come on guys," Grey said backing up. "We've got better things to do than talk to a bunch of nerds." They then went away still laughing despite being scared by a girl.

"T-thanks Lucy..." Natsu said as he stood up. "If you hadn't shown up then..."

Lucy took of her blue glasses and wiped the dust off of them. "You need to be more assertive Natsu or you'll be picked on for the rest of your life." Natsu was silent. "You've always been this way since we were little."

"I-I know but..." he clutched his arm. "I guess I'm a weakling..."

"Well anyway I'll see you later I guess. Try to keep yourself out of trouble." Natsu nodded and Lucy took her leave as he was still starring at her.

Natsu Dragneel, a smart boy who was another one of Lucy's rivals. Unlike Lucy he was considered a wimp and thus looked down upon from everybody. Not usually known by his fellow piers he usually stayed in the library alone studying or reading. Not much is known about him except the fact that he has has a enormous crush on Lucy, something everyone knows. Lucy though has always rejected him stating he isn't the type she wants. However Natsu had been labeled through much of their lives as the only friend she really had despite not talking to him that often.

Home was far as Lucy lived up in the mountains. Not accepting to taking a Taxi she usually just walked home. Night was her favorite time of day since she was able to see the stars. As she walked up the hill to her house she moved slowly in order to watch the shiny crystal stars. "Such beauty," she said softly as she stopped to watch a shooting star go past her. Just then a noise from the bushes caught her attention. She slowly turned to see a strange figure in the shadows. "Could it be the thief!" she said as she moved backwards.

The person steped forward holding knife in his hand. Lucy tightly grabbed her bag about to run. Fear came threw her and for some reason she actually felt scared. As she was getting into running position the thief quickly lunged at her. She missed his knife by a inch and landed on the bushes behind her. The thief turned back to her and charged once more. Lucy quickly got up and swung her bag hitting him in the head. "What the hell am I doing?" she said to herself. "Why I am running from him?' He got up from the ground and tightly gripped the knife in his hand thus charging at her again. "That's it!" Lucy stood her ground and just as he was about to stab her she ducked and punched him right in the stomach. He grunted and fell unconscious onto the pavement. "Hah," Lucy said triumphantly. "Now let's see who you are." She bent down to him and took off his mask. Her eyes widened at the sight that beheld her. "N-Natsu,' she said in shock. "W-what on earth..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n-Sorry it took me so long. Been really busy with moving and all. Will continue this story and 'Just a Dream'. Anyway I am thankful to those who still read this ^_^. Enjoy

* * *

><p>"N-Natsu?" Lucy said surprised. She looked down at him shocked. How could a guy like him actually hurt anyone for their money? Someone so shy, gentle, and maybe a little naive couldn't be the culprit whose been stealing from people. Lucy soon got her composure back and managed to calm down. Today was already bad enough for her so this really felt like nothing but an add on. "Idiot," she said taking the knife away from him.<p>

As she was walking away she heard mumbles coming from Natsu. She turned to see him slowly sitting up from the ground. He bent forward in pain that Lucy caused in his stomach. "Y-you didn't have to hit me so hard…" he said quietly. Lucy twitched at his words. How dare he blame her for protecting herself from a burglar with a knife. He was just lucky that Lucy didn't take him out fully.

"How dare you say that to me!" she said as she moved closer to him. Natsu backed up a bit as Lucy stared down at him, her auburn eyes burning with anger. She picked him up with her hand and rammed him against a tree. "Why are you here Natsu!" He turned away. "If you don't tell me right now you'll have more pain in your stomach!"

"N-no please! I just..." He paused unable to look her straight in the eye. He was obviously ashamed at attacking the very girl that saved him just a little while ago. "I'm sorry I came at you….like that. I just needed the money."

"So you've been the thief stealing from people!"

Natsu quickly shook his head. "This is the first time I've ever done this," he said finally looking at her. Lucy just stared into his frightened eyes. She then let him go and turned away. "L-Lucy?"

"I won't call the police on you Natsu but if I ever catch you doing this again I will get you. " Natsu looked at her surprised. "Now go!" she demanded. Natsu quickly ran down the road but before Lucy was out of his site he looked back at her. At this point he felt like an idiot for attacking her. Lucy already disliked him for the most part in his eyes and what he just did she probably hated him now. Natsu then left hitting his head about how stupid he was.

Lucy quickly let the memory of Natsu escape her mind when she reached her home. As usual the lights were all one; her father wasn't exactly a savior of energy. As she slowly walked inside she was greeted by one of her maids. "Miss your father has been worried sick about you," she said bowing.

"I doubt that..." Lucy walked pass the maid and into her 3 story brick mansion. As she was walking to her room she heard her father talking to one of their maids; likely flirting with her. Lucy felt herself almost gag when she heard giggles coming from them. "Could they be anymore disgusting?" When reaching her room she laid on her bed and starred up at the ceiling.

Being home was such a boring place for a girl like Lucy. All she did during the evening was school stuff and reading. Her father never paid any attention to her and if he did it was because they were about to get into a fight. As a member of the council he was rarely home and when he was he would flirt with the maids. It was disgusting hearing him and girls much younger flirting all the time. They likely thought he was going to commit to them but that was obviously not going to happen. Of course her father wasn't always like this. He was a much kinder man but that was when her mother was still alive .

Memories soon entered Lucy's mind about her mother. She sat up and shook her head rapidly trying to get rid of her thoughts. As she was doing so she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down to see that a wound was on her hip. "He got me?" she said in surprised. "Maybe he's not as weak as I thought." A boy liked Natsu was often thought weak by many so it was a sure thing that if he showed some type of power everyone would be amazed just like Lucy was.

Still she had to patch the wound up or it would become infected. She got up and went to the bathroom to bandage it up. When she was done she went back to her bed and soon a wave of tiredness hit her. "Maybe I should go to sleep." She laid her head on her pillow and began to drift off to sleep. As she did she smelt the sweet aroma of chicken. She then heard one of the maids calling up to her. She just pulled the blankets over her head and ignored the world around her.

Another day at school was just going to cause Lucy another migraine. Despite doing so well in school she actually hated going. She had to drag herself to class as she tried to keep focus. When she reached the door she heard nothing from inside. As she went inside all eyes came upon her. Everyone stared at her grudgingly. She walked past them, eyes still fallowing. "What!" she yelled when at her desk. They all turned away and went back to their chattering. "Sheesh what's wrong with them?"

"Haven't you heard?" Erza said closing her book. "It's going around the whole school."

"What is?"

"That you beat up Grey and his gang." Lucy's eyes grew as confusion entered her mind. Sure she had rumors go around about her before but nothing about attacking one of the most known guys in school. "You've gone to far Lucy," Erza said crossly.

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"Don't play dumb. Today when some students came to school Grey and his friends were badly beaten up. Despite being almost completely unconscious they were able to mutter one word."

"And what word might that be?"

"Your name…."

"He uttered my name?" Erza nodded. Grey, the type of boy who sought revenge on anyone who displeased him, really was acting stupid. So Lucy was protecting Natsu. Was it really something to try and make her reputation at school even worse? "Wonderful...This a great way to start the day." Lucy slammed her head on the desk trying to deal with her hurting head.

"L-Lucy," a familiar voice said. Lucy looked up to see Natsu; who was twiddling his fingers. She gave him an angry stare that seem to effect him but he stood his ground. "I um j-just wanted to thank you for yesterday...That's all..." He bowed then ran off to his seat.

"Seems like you two have gotten closer," Erza said diverting her attention to Lucy. "Is something going on?"

"No there isn't!" She said defensively. "Besides why would I tell you anything! We're not even friends!"

Erza flinched. "F-fine! It's not like I care what's up with you anyway. I'm just worried that a sweet guy like Natsu likes you." She then turned around and angrily shoved her head in a book. For once Lucy felt no guilt. Erza was irritating her to the point of her almost getting smacked. Only thing Lucy didn't understand was why she was angry.

After class everything went from bad to worse. Instead of everyone ignoring Lucy they harassed her to the point where she wanted to kill them. In science class they even messed with one of her experiments by putting non mixing chemicals in her beaker. Luckily Miss Grimes, their teacher, caught on and stopped the potion. Lucy though was given detention for almost blowing up the class. Another incident was in Math and one of the boys thought it would be funny to put a tack on her chair. Lucy ended up screaming and Mister Wood gave her a detention for disrupting the class.

Lunch came by and Lucy was less than hungry. She went to her usual spot on the roof and gazed up at the sky. "Damn them," she said. "They'll pay..." Detentions were a sense of boredom in any type of school life even the magical world. In Lucy's perspective it was just a way for teachers to make teen's life harder. Homework, reports, and grades didn't seem to satisfy their hunger for making their students unhappy. "Maybe I'll ditch the rest of the day. But if I do I'll only get into more trouble..." She thought for a moment. "Then again I won't have to do P.E if I leave."

"But what will you do if your grades begin to slip?"

Lucy jumped up and almost fell over the edge. "Natsu!" she said trying to maintain her composure. "What are you doing up here?"

Natsu held up his lunch bag. "Mind if I eat with you?"

"Fine. Whatever." Natsu smiled and sat near her.

They didn't talk for a while; each of them enjoying their lunch. "So are you okay?" Natsu asked ending the blissful silence that Lucy graved for.

"Yes I'm fine."

"I-i'm glad...I mean it was difficult for me watching them taunt you like that...But your so strong and cool and..." Lucy looked at him awkwardly. "S-sorry...I just meant that it's good you don't take them seriously," he said as he fixed his glasses.

"I'm not going to let some pranks break me. The only thing I can't stand is having to serve two detentions for something I didn't do. The teachers here truly all hate me."

"D-don't say that Lucy...I mean I think your really nice...After all you let me go when I tried to rob you..."

"Yeah about that. What made you think that stealing was a good idea?"

"W-well Grey has been hassling me for money for a while now...I just needed a way to get it fast..." Natsu sighed. "However it seems that now I don't have to pay him back."

"Had a change of heart?" Lucy asked surprised.

"You c-could say that..."

Lucy gave a surprising smile which caused Natsu to blush. "Did you do something to him?" she asked curiously.

"N-no...He just said he didn't need my money anymore...Maybe he's turning kind."

"Yeah right. Grey will be kind when hell freezes over." Natsu laughed and soon Lucy followed him. It seems that Lucy's anger was being cooled down a bit by Natsu's presence. For once in a long while she laughed from something that wasn't from getting her revenge." The bell soon rang and lunch was officially over. "Well I'll see you at P.E," Lucy said as she stood up. Natsu nodded and Lucy then left still feeling a little sense of relief.

P.E, as usual, was terrible. Sports was never Lucy's thing and having a bad relationship with the coach, which was what everyone called her, didn't help. Today was worse though because it was the day that everyone had to climb the rope. Everyone, even Erza and Natsu, were pretty confident in being able to do it. Lucy however knew that the rope was her weakness since she had very fragile hands. "Ready for your climb Lucy?" Angelia, another on of Lucy's enemies, said coming up behind her.

"O-o course I am."

"You seem a little tense. Maybe you should ask your boyfriend Natsu to comfort you," Angelia said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Angelia pointed over to Natsu who was shyly waving at her. Lucy reluctantly waved back to him. He smiled and his face flushed once more. It wasn't that Lucy was ashamed of Natsu but their was something about him that made her feel uneasy at times. "He's not my boyfriend," she whispered.

"Sure he's not," Angelia said laughing. "Anyway good luck on climbing the rope. I hope you do a better job then last time." Angelia walked away with her friends laughing. Lucy bit her lower lip as the memory of her last time on the rope entered her head.

A day just like this it was. Lucy was ready and willing to be the first to climb the rope in her class. As she reached midway she became more confident that she could keep going. Just as she was about to reach the top she accidentally looked to the bottom and began to get dizzy. She then fell to the mats and landed on the coach, which was most likely the reason the coach and her didn't get along.

Since then she has had not only had a fear in climbing the rope but also heights. She herself hated the fact that she was scared of something like that but couldn't help it.

Soon everyone climbed the rope and reached the bell. Nastu was before Lucy and he managed to do it much to everyone's surprise. "Lucy," the coach said. "Your next."

Everyone stopped talking when her name was called and watched as she gripped the rope. "You can do this Lucy," she said under her breath. "You can dot his!" She closed her eyes and began to climb. At first it was easy but it became more difficult the higher she went up. "I'm doing it," she said to herself. "I'm might actually make it to the top." Just then Lucy heard Angelia mocking her and opened her eyes to tell her off. When she did that however she found herself at the top of the rope feeling dizzy as she did before. "Damn...Losing focus." Her hands became sweaty and she couldn't keep a hold of the rope. She grabbed it tighter but her hands began to burn.

Soon they became weaker and she let go. Everyone gasped as fell. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted. Lucy closed her eyes not wanting to see the same incident happen again. Soon she heard a thump and everyone went silent.

"Why aren't they laughing?" she thought. "Usually they'd be cracking up by this point." As Lucy enjoyed not hearing the laugher she felt something strange. Not pain or discomfort but rather something soothing on her lips. It was a warm sensation that made her whole body feel at ease. She slowly opened her eyes and soon a horrid expression sprang upon her face. Natsu, who must have caught her as she fell, was under her touching her lips with his. She quickly pulled away from him and he sat up starring at her face redder then ever.

"Well if it isn't the two love birds," Angelia said for everyone to hear. Lucy's face beamed red and she rapidly stood up only to run away from her top embarrassing moment of her life.


End file.
